This invention relates generally to requirements for projects and, more specifically, relates to automated fitting of requirements to projects.
There are numerous requirements tools on the market. These tools focus on simplifying the tasks of gathering, tracking, modeling and tracing requirements through a software lifecycle. These tools do not cover the problem of evaluating whether a set of requirements can be satisfied by functions available in specific software products. Performing this evaluation can be a costly step for an enterprise, whether the job is done internally or by employing consulting services. Matching the requirements of a given project against the variety of functions offered by software products under consideration is a job that's usually done manually. The tools typically used are white boards, spreadsheets, word documents, presentations and product documentation. One or more employees have to create and analyze this information in order to select an appropriate software product for a set of requirements. Any degree of automation can bring a competitive advantage to those who use the automation.